Kiss of a Vampire
by Miss Alliana Gray
Summary: Alliana Gray may be a Slytherin prefect,and excel in all classes but who is she really? Set some 20 years later after the Deathly Hollows book when Harry, Ron, and Draco's kids are in school. R&R and don't flame.


The scarlet red train chugged its way steadily through the English countryside. A young woman sighed as she walked the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. A shiny golden prefect badge was pinned neatly to her black crisp robes. A softly woven tie glittering green and silver colors was tied neatly and pressed. The young woman had jet black hair braided in plaits down her back until her waist. A small heart shaped face as pale as the moon, cotton candy pink lips, and straight strangely white pearly teeth. A couple of first-years ran by giggling madly, wands in their hands and ready to poke an eye out.

"OY!" She grabbed them cleanly by their collars and lifted them up off their feet. They were both Gryffindors, a boy and a girl with pesky red hair. She frowned at them, giving them a cold steely glare. They trembled in her wake, and she said, in a voice so quiet they almost strained to hear her.

"No running in the corridors. You're lucky the year hasn't started yet filthy brats. If I catch you again, you're going to wish you weren't born." She dropped them unceremoniously and they scuttled off for a compartment. The girl heard a deep chuckle from a corner, and she whipped around, her wand at the ready.

"Malfoy," she said coolly, wand aimed right at his throat. It was another boy near her age, with a prefect's badge pinned sloppily to his robe. Although they were in the same house they seemed to ventilate the deepest hatred towards each other. He was a haughty boy, a pointed nose and skin even paler than hers. He had white blonde hair which was spiked up in ways that defied gravity. He had pointed teeth and a cold sarcastic smile.

"Gray, a…pleasure to see you after such a long summer away from each other," he drawled. He watched her wand with his silvery blue eyes, which were narrowed slightly. She noticed his anxiety but decided to needle him further.

"Pity, I'd say the same thing to you but then I'd be a bitch AND a liar." He tinged pink on the tip of his nose.

"Filthy little Mud-"

"ORMVARDEMILDE!" Tiny tendrils of fire shot out from the tip of her wand and snaked their way across the boy. He grunted, struggling to counteract the hex but he dropped his wand. Unfortunately, she heard a crowd starting to form so she waved her wand and the fire disappeared leaving Malfoy a smoking heap with holes in his robes.

"I would watch your foul mouth, little _Scorpius Malfoy_. It might get you in trouble that your precious Daddy can't get you out of." She said distastefully. She stepped over him, striding toward the Prefect compartment. His lips were stretched tautly, which signified his extreme anger. The red headed children from before snorted with laughter and he turned his head to glare. They gasped with horror as his eyes flashed crimson red and they ran away.

"Damn her," he muttered. He got up patting his robes when it suddenly dawned on him.

"I've never heard that spell before…" he murmured. Gray opened the prefect compartment and sat neatly in the seat closest to the window. There were 8 other people in the compartment, all the prefects from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. James Potter and Rose Weasley, Leena Torvold and Jake Fletchley, and Lorcan Ryder and Tina Longbottom respectfully. Leena notices Gray and squeals a high-pitched god awful noise.

"A-lli-aaaanaaaa!!!" Launching herself upon Alliana the rest of the prefects looked upon the spectacle. Alliana's pupil's shrunk as Leena squeezed her.

"It's been sooooo long, how come you didn't send any owls all summer?!?!" Alliana twitched, an artery pulsing in her forehead.

"Get…off…me….you…LEECH!" Leena laughed, patting her head,

"Silly Alliana, I know you joke!" Potter looked grim, placing an iron grip on Leena's shoulder.

"Off her Leena, please," he said quietly. Leena frowned as she got off Alliana. The young girl stood up, dusting off her robes. She mumbled to herself in a different language than looked up with large smoky gray eyes. Sitting on the seat she glanced out the window as it began to rain. The other people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. No one knew much about Gray, and no one was friends with her really. The young woman stared out the window and eventually talk started once again. The compartment door slid open and Malfoy walked in.

"Scorpius," James nodded. Malfoy looked at him, smiling his sarcastic smile.

"James. Great to see you mate." Alliana snorted to herself while reading a large leather bound book. Malfoy ignored her while continuing,

"Heard little Albus is starting this year. Think he'll get into Gryffindor?" James tried feigning disinterest,

"Of course." Malfoy grinned.

"Lily is looking very pretty these days." James tinged, and ground his teeth. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects left at this point, muttering about their Prefect duties. At Malfoy's last comment, Rose seemed about ready to spit fire.

"You're not her type, Malfoy," she growled. Malfoy tutted.

"Was I talking to you Rosie Posie? Think not." Alliana was finally starting to get irritated so she said in a chilling whisper.

"Malfoy, cease your stupidness or I'll be forced to hex all of you. You're interrupting my studying." Malfoy seemed ready to say something when the trolley lady came by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading. First HP fanfic on here. Please be kind and R&R.


End file.
